Right Where it Does Not Belong
by Timefather64
Summary: This was done in 30 minutes. It is about an anonymous pony who questions the world he/she lives.


**Right Where It Does Not Belong**

**By Timefather64**

**Inspired by Nine Inch Nails- Right Where it Belongs**

Ever wonder about the things in this world that you live in? That things just seem...odd? Ever bother asking it to somepony or to yourself? Ever received a proper answer that sounds accurate enough to be true or simply too "casual" to be even true? Ever ponder yourself with the future ahead of you? "Am I going to be rich and famous? Am I going to be poor? Am I going to rule the world like Celestia?" or, "Am I going to simply just fade away like everypony else in this questionable world?" These questions can sometimes leap across your head just by the thought of them. They may seem unimportant, they may seem important, they seem both, but is it worth taking action?

I am sure Celestia, Luna, Discord, Sombra, and any pony or creature took action onto this "indefinite" question about...well...this world and us. How was the world made? Who were Celestia's and Luna's parents? How was Discord born? How did Sombra manage to overthrow the Crystal Princess? And how were the Elements of Harmony even created? These questions are mainly what I think about. Flying over my home, another question forms in my head, shortly followed by many others. Was Celestia and Luna ever evil? Was Discord ever good? And was Sombra really evil before he was banished into the abyss? I am sure others would answer that, but I'm also sure it would not be in the way I would see it. I'm sure the answer was never corrected by one's own opinion or the other. Or maybe, it is and I was too ignorant or too blind to see it.

Here I am, a pony, questioning these figures that we all know from the books that teach us...what it wants us to know. Just like the Changelings, they taught us that they were "Love's Vampire". The books that were made for us to learn are supposed to teach us history, math, science, and practically anything that can get us around in life. But...what if these books were not as accurate in its teachings as they're supposed to be? What if there was another meaning for us to realize how much this world changed?

I am a nopony. You are a nopony. Even our rulers are. In our eyes that are directed towards one another. This could be true or just plain rude. Maybe. When we look at these mirrors in front of us. All that we see is ourselves. Our eyes, mouths, noses, mane, etc. That's what we see on us. But that is not what we see in us. Deep in us, there is something that makes us, us.

Me, I question everything and I retrieve the answers from others that I question. But I do balance these answers. I compare them and I contrast them. I pull them and I break them. I rebuild them and I alter them. I make it the way I would see it easily in my eyes. Because that is me. You may think that is an insufficient way in solving my problems or my solutions. Perhaps even my suggestions. But some of you may think that it is a decent way in getting through this life full of happiness and sorrow.

I'm probably ranting, I'm probably crazy, I will not say that I am or am not insane. I will not answer that question, for that question is not meant to be answered by anypony or anything. That question has no answer that is accurate. That question...is pointless to even be answered. The more I think about it, the more I question you, I, and the world that we live in ruled "country wise" by, maybe, a so called Sun goddess. There is no accurate answer for everything. But yet, there is still an answer. If we choose to believe, then I do not want to take part of it. If we choose to break away from this belief of what is real and what is not, then, I do not want to take part of it. I want to be in the middle, if there is even a middle. If there is no middle, then, I want to be nonexistent. I do not want to exist. If I cannot get the middle.

If there was no nonexistent. Then, I will make one. If I cannot make one, then I will force myself to make one. If my body gives up and breaks down like a machine would do if you leave it to rust. Then so be it, I rather turn to dust then pick a side. This world, that you, I, and all of us lives in...is not as it seems. It has to be an elaborate dream. It has to be something, something developed for us to either suffer in, be happy in, or just to escape from, something that is after them or me, or maybe you. This world...I want to leave it...suicide is not an answer. It is a challenge. I do not want to participate in this challenge, I just want to wake up. I just want to leave this world full of mystical creatures. I just want to go to the place where I belong in. Because this world...this is not the world I want to be in. My life, my dreams, my mind, it does not belong here.

This place is just an illusion...where it is right where it does not belong in.

-End-


End file.
